barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration!
Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! is a live stage show produced by Life Like Touring, under license from HIT Entertainment. It was directed by Troy Sussman. It started on July 23, 2015 in the Western Region, United Arab Emirates. The show will later perform in various places in Saudi Arabia from December 7 - 30, 2017. Plot Cousin Riff has sent Barney a special package in the mail – a beautiful globe of the world! Barney, B.J. and Baby Bop must use the globe and follow the clues to find cousin Riff and a list of very special items! As Barney and his friends travel to France, Japan, India, China, and Mexico, they have a terrific time learning about language and culture in each new country. Barney comes to life in the Middle East and Bahrain Cast Original Cast= * Barney (Voice: N/A, Costume Daniel Ham) * Baby Bop (Voice: N/A, Costume: Steph Quittner) * BJ (Voice: N/A, Costume: N/A) * Riff (Voice: Mahalia Brown Mahalia Brown - Voice Gig for Barney & Friends, Costume: N/A) * Ensemble - Adam Noviello, Jemma Plunkett, Ben Adams, Celina Yuen and Monique Dawes |-| Saudi Arabia= * Barney (Voice: N/A, Costume N/A) * Baby Bop (Voice: N/A, Costume: Ainsleigh Barber) * BJ (Voice: N/A, Costume: N/A) * Riff (Voice: Mahalia Brown, Costume: N/A) * Ensemble - Tim Addicoat, Bronson Pfeiler, Sam Anderson, Liam Dodds Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # The Clapping Song # Oh Where, Oh Where Has Baby Bop Gone? # The Airplane Song # Where, Oh Where Has My Blankey Gone? # The Welcome Song (French) # Alouette # The Goodbye Song (French) # The Elephant Song # The Welcome Song (Hindi) # The Dino Bhangra Dance # The Goodbye Song (Hindi) # The Caboose Rides in the Back/The Magic Carpet is a Way to Go # My Kite # The Welcome Song (Japanese) # Colors All Around # My Yellow Blankey # My Kite (Reprise) Act 2 # The Welcome Song (Chinese) # The More We Work Together # Dance Like a Dragon # Number Limbo # Tortilla Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Music Is For Everyone # Up Is Up and Down Is Down # I Love You # Barney Theme Song (Reprise/Insturmental) Gallery Western Region, United Arab Emirates 10415596_1606539339586318_8332713018024203728_n.jpg 11013364_863375427065518_6681866586315531905_n.jpg 11745825_863375307065530_3222799182457411761_n.jpg 11742722_863375333732194_741822931862083773_n.jpg 11760112_863375397065521_871069311062983551_n.jpg CK7ZHxWUAAADuvv.jpg 11253636_868270086576052_523987266527837083_n.jpg 11824998_868277963241931_8139517667077406344_n.jpg 11831756_868268046576256_6658642229684649368_n.jpg Barney Live 2015 Silly.jpg Meet & Greet 2015.jpg Barney Live 2015 Cast.jpg 11781873_1039947292682931_4352343075454550591_n.jpg 11794345_1039946226016371_1157683234764603364_o.jpg 19997606184_7a5d418275_o.jpg 20432151288_505d72e3d6_o.jpg Saudi Arabia Roznamah sa-941697950144761860-20171215 095421-img3.jpg Roznamah sa-941697950144761860-20171215 095421-img2.jpg Roznamah sa-940989842628009985-20171213 110035-img4.jpg Roznamah sa-940989842628009985-20171213 110035-img3.jpg Roznamah sa-940989842628009985-20171213 110035-img2.jpg Roznamah sa-940989842628009985-20171213 110035-img1.jpg Roznamah sa-942051617649676288-20171216 091942-img2.jpg Roznamah sa-942051617649676288-20171216 091942-img1.jpg 24852394 899600066870773 8627104443342556439 n.jpg|The Stage Videos Barney LIVE! World Tour - Celebration Trivia *This stage show marked: **The first time another dinosaur appears before Barney. BJ is the one to appear first. ** Life Like Touring used their own voice actors to voice the dinos rather than voice actors from the TV series. Baby Bop and BJ are voiced by the same actress , while Barney and Riff have unique actors voicing them. **This is the third time "I Love You" is sung for 3 verses. **The Saudi Arabia performance marks the first time in a Barney Live show that no female humans are present on stage. * The songs, "The Welcome Song", "Alouette", "Oh Where, Oh Where Has Baby Bop Gone?", "Where, Oh Where Has My Blankey Gone?", "The Goodbye Song" and "Tortilla Song" return in this live show. *The Barney doll appears in cartoon form (as stock art) in the beginning. *The names of the human characters are unknown at the time. *During the Saudi Arabia performances, Barney's mouth didn't move. Either the mouth mechanic was malfunctioning, or the actor didn't know how to use it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVPSfGAc3ls See Also * 2015 References External links *Official Website *Vote For The Show To Continue Touring *https://roznamah.sa/en/events/barney-live-world-tour Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:2015